The invention relates to hinges, especially piano type hinges which are used to mount a swinging door to a fixed door frame. Such doors may be made of any suitable material, such as wood plastic, or metal, and the hinges may made of any appropriate material, including plastic or metal, such as aluminum, steel or brass.
More particularly, the invention is a unique continuous door hinge which is more easily manufactured and installed, because it does not have the many intermeshing pin receiving knuckles which are provided on more conventional door hinges. This unique door hinge is readily adapted to doors of different lengths. Further, it employs a number of relatively small; plastic bearings which act to facilitate rotation and support of a door which is attach to the hinge.
The following description of the invention will be better understood by having reference to the accompanying ring, wherein:
FIG. 1 is a side view of a portion of the hinge leaf which is designed for attachment to a fixed door frame;
FIG. 2 is a side view of a portion of the other hinge leaf which is designed for attachment to a swinging door which is mount on the fixed door frame;
FIG. 3 is a cross section of the hinge viewed from the line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 2, but rotated 90 degrees to the right, and which includes portions of a door and door frame,
FIG. 4 is a cross section of the hinge leaf which is attach to the door;
FIG. 5 is a cross section of the hinge leaf which is attach to the door frame;
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view which is similar to FIG. 3, but designed to show the included angle between the two leafs when the hinge is in an open position;
FIG. 7 is a cross section of a typical plastic bearing used in connection with the hinge;
FIG. 8 is similar to FIG. 1, but of a second embodiment of the hinge of the invention;
FIG. 9 is similar to FIG. 2, but of the second hinge;
FIG. 10 is a cross sectional view similar to FIG. 3, but of the second hinge;
FIG. 11 is a cross section of the door leaf of the second hinge, the door leafs of the first and second embodiments of the invention being identical in structure;
FIG. 12 is a cross section of the frame leaf of the second hinge, a comparison of FIGS. 12 and 5 revealing that the different frame leafs have some common structure; and
FIG. 13 is similar to FIG. 6, but of the second hinge.